Probe systems may be utilized to test the operation, functionality, and/or performance of a device under test (DUT). Historically, as device performance improves, the operational frequency of the DUT increases. It may be desirable to test the DUT at frequencies that approach, are similar to, and/or are equal to, an intended operating frequency of the DUT. However, such testing presents many practical challenges. As an example, when the DUT is packaged and assembled within an electronic device, distances over which the DUT communicates with other components of the electronic device may be on the order of millimeters to centimeters. In contrast, spatial constraints often dictate that the distances over which probe systems communicate with the DUT may be on the order of 10's, or even 100's of centimeters. These spatial constraints are especially challenging when the probe system utilizes an enclosure to electrically, environmentally, and/or optically shield the DUT from an ambient environment that surrounds the probe system. Electrical losses, including insertion losses and power losses, and/or drift inherent to these greater communication distances may make it difficult, or even impossible, to test the DUT at frequencies that approach the intended operating frequency of the DUT. In addition, bent and/or twisted cables utilized to extend across these greater communication distances may produce undesired moding. Thus, there exists a need for improved probe systems for testing a device under test.